


Rest

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Playful Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Now shut up""And lay back and think of England?""No" [...] "Lay back and think of me"





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: watchtower

_Rest_

Batman felt like he had been ran over twice by a truck and he groaned as he let himself fall on the mattress of his room in the Watchtower - not that there was much that indicated the fact that it was his room: unlike his teammates, Bruce didn't keep anything too personal in there.

It wasn't his home.

It was one of his workplaces that happened to also have a bedroom - a place where he could rest, not where he could be himself.

"You should undress before you pass out"

"In a moment"

"Do you want a hand?"

Bruce sighed "No, Clark - superspeed or not, it's going to take you ages to properly take it off" he told the other man, briefly taking a moment to enjoy the soft mattress that was cradling his aching back before he sat up and pushed back his cowl, grimacing as the cool air caressed his sweaty skin

Superman sprawled on the bed next to his lover, sighing as he finally felt some of the tension of the day melt like snow under the sun "It's not my fault of you made it so hard to get into your pants" he teased, reaching out to caress the small of his back while the other man started to peel himself out of the suit, glad that Bruce hadn't put on the armoured one.

"You're uncharacteristically tired" Bruce pointed out "Are you sure you didn't come in contact with any magic or Kryptonite?"

"No" Clark looked up, smiling when he saw the calculating expression on the other's face "And no, you're not dragging me to the Medbay"

Bruce rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed about the fact that his lover had been able to so easily read his intentions and he right out ignored Clark's cheeky grin "Don't complain to me if you discover that you've caught something" he muttered, standing up to take off his boots and what was left of his suit; usually, Bruce would take the time to put everything away in his closet but he wanted to sleep too badly to care about that.

"I just haven't had the occasion to soak up some sunshine lately" Clark reassured, following the other's example and getting naked before sliding under the blankets - he could have gone to his own bedroom but why? They both needed some rest, it wasn't like he was going to keep Bruce awake because he still had energy to burn off.

"Well, that won't do" really, was it so hard for Clark to take proper care of himself? Bruce sighed and fiddled with the controls of the ceiling lights until they were on the right setting.

Superman felt a familiar prickling under his skin, quickly spreading through his body like low-voltage electricity: it made him feel warm and relaxed, every cell of his body singing with the stimulus "You've installed solar lamps in your room?"

Bruce glared at his lover, challenging him to dare and tease him "So?"

"Nothing" Clark gently tugged Bruce down on the mattress, drawing him against his chest "It's sweet" more significant than what Clark could put into words so, he bent his head down and captured Bruce's lips for a kiss; it was slow and unhurried, the familiar feeling of Bruce's stubble a reminder of how his lover's body changed throughout the day "Thank you"

"There's no need to thank me: if I don't take care of you, who will?" He murmured, leaning in for another kiss as he let his fingers fly over the other's chest, caressing the edges of muscles, dipping into the divots between them - perfect. Clark was so perfect and while once upon a time that perfection had made him feel out of place and inadequate, now it was just another cherished facet of the man he loved - something to explore and touch and kiss...

"Your pulse has quickened"

"Your fault"

Clark chuckled "What did I do?"

"Exist"

"Flatterer"

Bruce shook his head, dragging his lips along the edge of Clark's has and down his neck, darting his tongue out to get a taste of his skin "I don't do flattery" Brucie Wayne did but that wasn't his real self - just a mask he kept up to protect himself and his family "Now shut up"

"And lay back and think of England?"

"No" Bruce growled, as playful as Clark's teasing, and buried his hand between his lover's strong and muscular thighs to take a hold of his cock, stomach fluttering with excitement when he found that the other man already was hard for him "Lay back and think of me"

Clark inhaled sharply when Bruce's calloused thumb brushed against the head, pushing the foreskin back "That's... that's not going to be hard at all" he reassured, pushing his hips up a little, his body begging for more of that firm touch - for Bruce to love and surround him.

"Good, because you're mine Kal-El"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'm going to go full smut before October is over lol


End file.
